


Ink Possession au: drabbles

by Yells_of_the_not_so_danged



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Hallucinations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and they're possessing sammy, ink demon and sammy are the same person???, ink possession au, kinda???, sammy uses they/them pronouns, the ink demon is a literal demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged/pseuds/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged
Summary: A collection of drabbles for my ink possessions Au and any other Au(s) that use the characters.Will mainly follow Sammy around due to them being my muse.
Kudos: 4





	1. Hallucinations

The prophet was attending to their shrines when they heard it. A creak in the floorboards. A heavy thump. An unnatural sloshing. 

_ Slap.  _

_ Slap. _

Like wet feet on polished wood.

The prophet turned their attention back to their task. After all, these sounds were normal in the cursed studio. It was probably a lost one getting too curious. Or maybe a butcher gange clone.

They listened closely to the sounds. Searching for the familiar sobs or gargles of pain that accompanies such creatures.

None came. 

It was nothing but the strange footsteps. Now accompanied with something of a half-note to its once steady beat.

_ Slap. _

_ Slide. _

_ Slap. _

_ Slide. _

_ Slap. _

Curious, the musician poked their head out from their sanctuary. What was making that noise? Perhaps a sacrifice befitting of their lord?

Creeping out into the band room the cartoonishly warped wood groaned underfoot. Wandering through the music department the ominous noise always seemed just one step ahead. Sammy even thought they had caught sight of strang dark tendrils on the walls once.

Eventually, they relented and gave up the chase. They stopped in the room before the gate leading into the music department. The sounds were just beyond the flooded hallway.

So close and yet so far.

_ Slide. _

_ Slap. _

_ Slide. _

_ Slap. _

A bone-chilling shriek filled the room. A scream so loud and booming you could feel it shake your very soul.

Sammy quickly turned back to the flooded passageway, ink sliding off in small droplets.

And that’s when they saw it. A skeletal beast as dark as night emerging from the shallow pool. A towering devil constructed by roiling ink, with an unholy halo encasing its entire being. Oh, and that smile, Sammy doubts they could ever forget that smile. Something so vile, so horrifying, and malicious. Without a shadow of any doubt, the prophet knew this was their lord. This was the ink demon.

Sammy backed into the shelving of bacon soup, quivering like a wounded animal. They opened and closed their jaw unable to speak. It felt like they being strangled. Collapsing they lay prostrated on the floor, mask flush with the ground. Their entire being pleading for mercy.

The demon approached; its aura winding around the defenseless glob of tainted ink. If Sammy was being choked before they were suffocating now. Unable to breathe, think, or keep a stable form. All they could do was grovel.

“M-my lord?”

The moment the choked words left their mouth they knew it was useless. They were going to die. The prophet felt a sudden sensation of claws scratching down their back. The only reason they didn’t scream was that they were melting so much, ink completely filling their mouth fusing it shut.

‘ **Sammy.** ’ The demon’s voice boomed in their head.

The prophet jolted.

‘ **Sammy. That’s not me.** ’

Then what was it?! Was there another creature of such unholy terror, of such magnitude, that the sinner once believed only their lord possessed?! 

‘ **Sammy, it’s not real. Look up** .’

Following their god’s orders, the prophet raised their head.

All they saw was the same flooded hallway they had seen only moments ago.

The apparition was gone.


	2. Searchers are practically rumbas, yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon is the only thing working as Sammy's impulse control.

“My Lord?”

Said ‘lord’ budged a bit and let out an irritated groan. They were taking a comfy nap in Sammy’s subconscious and they really didn’t want to be woken up.

“My Lord,” Sammy singsonged.

‘ **What.** ’

“ There’s a, um,” Sammy chuckled a bit,” interesting predicament.” The prophet peaked out of their home to give their lord a good look.

The ink demon undid their mental barricade and processed the shared information. A predicament indeed. There was a terrified searcher running wildly through the Lost Harbor, a ventilation fan was impaled into their back with axes(?) taped onto its blades. Blades that were rotating at high speed. No wonder all the other inhabitants were hiding in their shacks.

‘ **What the fuck did you do?** ’

“It wasn’t  _ just _ me, the lost sheep helped as well.” Sammy turned toward Henry, who was hiding with them. Henry waved worriedly at Sammy, clearly confused by the one-sided conversation happening in front of him. Sammy waved back.

Then, an idea hit. The demon could feel a sense of dread fall over them. They were sure that if Sammy had eyes they would be dilating like a cat. Oh no.

“I’m going to walk into it.”

_ Oh NO _

‘ **_SAMMY YOU FUCKING IDIOT IF YOU KILL US WITH YOUR STUPIDITY I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!_ ** ’

“SAMMY NO.”

“SAMMY YES!”

Before Henry could grab their arm the false prophet was already out the door. Running at top speed at the searcher of untold doom.

The Lost Ones all gasped as they saw their insane bitch of a leader sacrificing themself to save them. Allison and Tom gaped from their hiding spot.

It was almost like the heavens themselves had opened to provide a spotlight. White and yellow beams reflected off of the prophet’s inky sarcophagus of a body. The prophet ignored their lord’s unholy screeching as they charged towards their destiny, to be murdered by their own death contraption. 

The searcher lurched back in fear, but the deed had been done. One of the axes cut less than halfway through the preacher’s torso before stopping. It was silent for a moment. Then, finally, the lost ones emerged from their hiding places and dismantled the horrible invention. Sammy let out a disappointed aw.

Henry helped pull the ax out of Sammy’s side before taking their hand and leading them to the exit. Alison and Tom looked at each other, then shrugged and rejoined Henry and their new party member.

‘ **_Sammy._ ** ’

“Yes, my lord?”

‘ **_I am never you letting take control of the body ever again._ ** ’

“That’s fair.”


End file.
